1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body side guard devices, and more particularly, to such devices that are placed on the sides of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been used in the past to protect vehicles from being damaged, typically, by other vehicles. One of such examples is the bumper guard assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506294 issued to Newman. Also, the patent issued to Kistner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,473 discloses one of these devices. These two devices and others are designed to protect the automobiles with the minimum detraction from the design appeal of the vehicle. However, they are all permanently mounted and the removable is rather elaborous and their effectiveness if limited.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.